


Amnesie

by callisto24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hat sein Gedächtnis verloren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/gifts).



> Geschrieben für den Kink-Poker in Schreiberwald und Lesewinkel.

Titel: Amnesie  
Prompt: Käfig  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Characters: Sam/Dean  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, kein Geld wird verdient.  
Rating: NC-17  
Anmerkung: Geschrieben für den Kinkpoker in Schreiberwald und Lesewinkel. Prompt: Käfig  
Warnungen: Sehr düster, Non-Con, Kaum wahrnehmbare Spoiler  
*

Das Einzige, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war sein Name. Als die Fragen begannen, war es dieses eine Wort, das ihm auf der Zunge lag, das er hörte, schmeckte, fühlte. Als sei es gerade erst eine Sekunde her, dass jemand es ausgesprochen habe. Jemand Besonderes. Jemand, an den er sich nicht erinnerte, dessen Gesicht aus seinem Kopf verschwunden war wie alles andere, was mit seiner Vergangenheit zu tun hatte. Aber jemand, der wichtig genug war, dass er ihm diesen Namen gegeben hatte. 

Sammy. Sam dachte oft daran, warum es sich um eine kindliche Koseform handelte. Ein Kind war er lange nicht mehr. Auch wenn er nichts mehr von sich wusste, so sah er doch im Spiegel einen großen, einen sehr großen und eindeutig erwachsenen Mann. Niemanden, der aussah wie jemand, den man Sammy nennen wollte. Es sei denn, es handelte sich um seine Mutter oder ein anderes Mitglied seiner Familie, das die Vergangenheit nicht loslassen wollte.  
Sam hielt an der Vorstellung einer Mutter fest, da sie etwas in ihm auslöste, das er nicht genauer beschreiben konnte, das zur gleichen Zeit fremd und vertraut schien. Als habe er nie eine Mutter gekannt, aber gleichzeitig nie einen Schritt ohne sie getan. Doch all das blieben Fragen, auf die es keine Antwort gab. 

Antworten bekam er nur von Taurus. Dem Boss, wie sie alle ihn nannten.  
Denn Sam war nicht alleine. Im Gegenteil, er war nur einer der vielen hoffnungslosen Fälle, die der Boss von der Straße aufgelesen, die er gerettet hatte, wie Taurus und seine Leibwächter, die Wächter, die ihn überallhin begleiteten, bereit waren zu betonen. Nur gerecht, dass sie nun im Ausgleich für den Boss arbeiteten, dass sie – die Geretteten - wenigstens versuchten, ihm einen Bruchteil seiner Güte zurückzuzahlen. Auch wenn ihnen allen klar war, dass sie nie dazu imstande sein würden. 

Sam erinnerte sich daran wie er hungrig, durstig und geschüttelt von Fieber und Panik zwischen den Müllcontainern gekauert hatte. Wie er versucht hatte zurückzuweichen, bis er sich an den Mauern die ohnehin bereits löchrige Kleidung zerrieb.  
Geschrien hatte er. Die Menschen, die sich ihm genähert hatten, nicht als solche erkannte.  
Jetzt wusste er, wie kaputt, wie verrückt er gewesen war. Dass sein Verstand, seine Krankheit, ihm die Bilder aufgezwungen hatte. 

Taurus hatte es wiederholt, bis Sam begriff, wie falsch er gelegen, wie sehr ihn der Wahnsinn im Griff gehabt hatte. Es existierten keine Klauen, die ihm die Haut aufrissen, keine Monster mit Zähnen so lang wie Finger, die ihm das Fleisch von den Knochen schabten. Keine Kreaturen, die nichts Menschliches mehr an sich hatten, die mordeten, durch die Nacht streiften und sich ihre Opfer suchten. 

Er war nicht alleine, nicht der Einzige, der unter diesen Bildern litt. Es war eine Krankheit, eine Form der Schizophrenie, und Taurus hatte ihn geheilt. Deshalb war er ihm dankbar. Weil der ihm die Welt gezeigt hatte, wie sie wirklich war. 

Und er hatte ihm Drogen gegeben, gute Drogen, ein Dach über dem Kopf, die Möglichkeit durchzuschlafen. Keinen kalten Atem mehr an seinem Hals, keine glühenden Augen in der Dunkelheit, keine Geister, die ihn riefen, kein Feuer, das ihn verbrennen wollte. 

Er hatte Glück gehabt, es ging ihm besser. Es ging ihm gut. Er war gesund. Und er verstand die Regeln.  
Er begriff, warum er mit den anderen nicht sprechen sollte, nicht mehr als das Notwendigste. Kontakt war unnötig. Es reichte, wenn sie die Befehle ausführten, wenn sie den Anweisungen der Leibwächter folgten und taten, was von ihnen verlangt war. 

Keinem von ihnen fiel es ein, sich zu beschweren. Und warum sollten sie auch?  
Wenn Sam einen Blick aus einem der anderen Käfige auffing, der einen Hauch von Verzweiflung enthielt, dann fragte er sich, was der andere wusste, woran der sich erinnerte. Was es war, dem er hinterher trauerte. Was es war, das besser sein konnte, als hier, in Sicherheit, für Taurus zu arbeiten, seine Schuld zu begleichen. Für den Boss da zu sein. 

Taurus hatte gelächelt, als Sam auf keine seiner Fragen eine Antwort geben konnte. Er hatte genickt und seine Finger durch Sams Haar gleiten lassen. Hatte sein Kinn umfasst, angehoben und ihn gezwungen, ihm in die graublauen Augen zu sehen.  
"Besser so", hatte er gesagt. "Besser, es bleibt so. Dann werde ich dir alles beibringen, auf das es ankommt."  
Und das hatte er getan. 

Nicht dass es einfach gewesen war. Das Fehlen von Erinnerung, eines vergangenen Lebens half nicht dabei, wenn es darum ging, manche Dinge zu begreifen, die so seltsam, so unsinnig und manchmal unangenehm oder gar unerträglich schmerzhaft erschienen. Trotz allem doch nicht so unangenehm, dass er sich die Panik zurückwünschte, dass er soweit ginge, die Zeit in Angst und in den Straßenecken zu vermissen. 

Aber da war auch noch sein Name. Und die unklare Vorstellung davon, dass irgendwo jemand existierte, der ihn einmal so genannt hatte. Der ihn Sammy genannt hatte. 

Taurus war sehr schnell zu Sam übergegangen. Am ersten Abend hatte er ihm Gelegenheit gegeben, sich zu waschen, seine Wunden zu versorgen, sich zum ersten Mal über die zahllosen Narben zu wundern, die seinen Körper bedeckten oder über die Tätowierung auf seiner Brust.  
Als er ihn später dann zu sich gerufen, untersucht, seine Hände über jede Rundung, jeden Winkel, jede hervorstehende Rippe hatte gleiten lassen, glitzerten seine Augen und er nannte ihn Sam. 

„Zu alt“, fühlte sich einer der Leibwächter, oder vielleicht war es ein Berater, einzuwenden. „Und dann die Narben – gehört eher ins Hinterzimmer.“  
Doch Taurus lachte nur. „Vertrau mir“, sagte er. „Nicht alle, die zu uns finden, sind auf diese Art pervers. Für die mit einer Vorliebe für Kinder war immer schon gesorgt. Die Klientel heutzutage braucht mehr. Etwas Außergewöhnliches, Besonderes. Genau die Mischung, von der unser Kunde nicht weiß, was er halten soll. Die ihn irritiert, herausfordert.“ Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Sieh ihn dir an. Seine Haltung, sein Körper geformt durch jahrelanges Training. In seinen Augen findest du Schmerz, Verlust und Wahnsinn. Um ihn zu unterwerfen, werden sie Schlange stehen.“  
Der Leibwächter verzog skeptisch den Mund und Taurus legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, zog den fleischigen Nacken des Mannes näher. „Keine Sorge“, flüsterte Taurus. „Du darfst ihn auch ausprobieren. Es wird dir gefallen.“ 

Dass Sam nicht unbedingt ein Talent war, was das Tanzen anging, hinderte die Prophezeiung von Taurus nicht daran, sich zu erfüllen. Es war nicht so, als interessiere sich die Kundschaft dafür, ob seine Bewegungen im Rhythmus der Musik erfolgten, ob er sich elegant, geschmeidig oder holprig um sich selbst drehte, den begrenzten Raum innerhalb des Käfigs für sich nutzte. Betrunken oder high wie die meisten waren, ging es ihnen doch in erster Linie darum, durch die Gitterstäbe zu langen, um ein Stück nackter Haut zu fassen. Dann johlten sie begeistert, spornten sich gegenseitig an, bis schließlich, unweigerlich, einer von ihnen das Geld auf den Tisch legte, das dafür ausreichte, um Sam aus dem Käfig zu holen. Nicht für lange, für einen Moment nur, für den Augenblick, in dem sie mit ihm machen durften, was sie wollten und wofür sie zahlten.  
Es war in Ordnung, gehörte zum Job. Und Sam kannte nichts anderes. 

Er folgte gehorsam den Instruktionen, lernte, wie er sein mangelndes Talent bestmöglich überspielte, indem er gelegentlich die Hüften bewegte, an seinem kaum vorhandenen Kostüm zog, für Augenblicke einen Eindruck dessen gewährte, was käuflich zu erwerben war.  
Sie zeigten ihm, wie er seine Hände über die nackte Brust gleiten ließ, wie er die Arme streckte und beugte, die Bauchmuskeln zeigte und sein Gesäß anspannte. Und dann war da noch sein Haar. Es war nicht nötig, dass es im Takt schwang, das versicherte ihm Taurus keuchend, während er ihm seinen Platz wies. In dem Raum, in den der Ausgang seines Käfigs führte. Der klein war und dunkel, nach Schweiß und Sex roch. In dem Taurus ihn das erste Mal nahm. Das erste Mal, an das Sam sich erinnern konnte. 

Es blieb nicht das einzige und es wurde nicht erträglicher. Doch Sam zwang sich still zu halten, zwang sich zu lernen und dankte Taurus mit den Worten, die ihm beigebracht worden waren. 

Taurus versicherte ihm, dass es besser werde, dass Sam sich bemühte, an den richtigen Stellen zu keuchen und zu stöhnen begann. Letztendlich war es nicht viel, was die Kundschaft verlangte, bemerkte er, während er sich säuberte und Sams Haar packte, dessen Kopf zurückzog, bis der seinen Hals überstreckte.  
Taurus leckte eine Spur bis zum Ohr und lachte. „Vergiss nie, dass du mir gehörst“, sagte er, bevor er dem Leibwächter Platz machte.  
Und Sam nickte und merkte sich die Worte, ebenso wie alle anderen. Er achtete darauf, den Blick gesenkt zu halten. Er erlaubte seinem Haar, ihm ins Gesicht zu fallen, wohl wissend, dass es den Zuschauern gefiel, wenn er es, sobald die Musik anschwoll, zurückwarf, je nachdem ein Lächeln aufblitzen ließ oder sein Gesicht beschämt abwandte. 

Die Kundschaft zu lesen, war tatsächlich nicht schwer. Und die Drogen, die zu Beginn Schmerzmittel und Schlaftabletten gewesen waren, hielten ihn nun in einem steten Zustand des Friedens, wenn nicht gar einer Art tauber Zufriedenheit. 

Brach der Tag an, verschwanden die letzten Gäste, führte man ihn und die anderen Angestellten des Etablissements in die Schlafsäle im Nebengebäude.  
Freizeit, nannte Taurus ihre Tage und sah aus, als empfände er Neid. „Seid dankbar und froh, dass ihr nicht die Verantwortung tragen müsst“, empfahl er ihnen. „Den Luxus, den ihr genießt, wünschte ich mir auch, vor allem, wenn ich über den Abrechnungen sitze.“  
Die Leibwächter grinsten und die anderen, Sam eingeschlossen, lächelten mitfühlend. Auch wenn Sam manchmal nicht anders konnte, als sich zu wünschen, über Rechnungen brüten zu dürfen. Er konnte sich an nichts dergleichen erinnern, aber in seiner Vorstellung behielt das Durchblättern von Ordnern, Büchern und Seiten, das Studieren von Aufzeichnungen, einen Zauber, den er sich nicht erklären konnte. Das Schuldgefühl, das mit dem Wunsch einher ging, zu unterdrücken, fiel ihm schwer. 

Auch hatte er nicht vor, Taurus eine dunkle Absicht zu unterstellen. Doch die Freizeit, von der der sprach, mit der Sam und die anderen gesegnet waren, bestand im Schlaf der Erschöpfung. Manchmal tiefer, verstärkt durch Tabletten, die sie bekamen, wenn ein Kunde zu grob gewesen war. Und auch wenn Sam den Eindruck hatte, dass er leichter erwachte als andere, dass er sich manches Mal weniger weggetreten fühlte, als seine Kollegen aussahen, dass er Schmerzen ertragen konnte, so reichte doch seine Kraft für nicht viel mehr als während der Augenblicke wach zu bleiben, in denen man sie das Sonnenlicht genießen ließ. In einem Hof ohne Bäume oder Fenster, die Mauern zu hoch, um auch nur erahnen zu können, was sich dahinter befand. 

‚Gefängnis‘, dachte Sam und konnte dennoch nicht erklären, woran ihn dieses Wort erinnerte.  
Er starrte in den Himmel, manchmal blau, öfter grau verhangen. Hell war es nie, stets die letzten Strahlen der Sonne, die man ihnen gönnte, bevor sie in das ‚Labyrinth‘ zur Arbeit aufbrachen. In das mehrstöckige Gebäude, in dem es laut war, in dem Lichter blinkten, glitzernde Kugeln sich drehten, in dem es süß roch, die Teppiche weich waren und die Tanzflächen glänzten. In dem in regelmäßigen Abständen Käfige standen, manchmal hingen, in welchen sich Menschen drehten und wanden. Mit glasigen Augen über die Köpfe der Gäste starrten oder ihre Finger den eigenen Körper entlang gleiten ließen. 

Das ‚Labyrinth‘ war ein Erfolg, sagte Taurus, wenn er gut gelaunt war, und biss in Sams Nacken, während er in ihm kam. War er schlecht gelaunt, schlug er zu, oder schmückte Sams Körper mit frischen Narben. 

„Es gibt solche, die dich bluten sehen wollen“, zischte er dann. „Und das sollen sie, dafür haben sie bezahlt.“ Sam presste die Zähne und Lider zusammen, während Taurus seine Zigarre an Sams Schulter ausdrückte.  
Doch das alles blieb erträglich, war wie es wohl sein sollte. Und so dankte Sam Taurus, als der mit ihm fertig war, bevor er zum Waschbecken wankte, ohne sich entscheiden zu können, ob er erst die Wunde versorgen oder den Samen des Mannes von seinen Beinen waschen sollte. 

Normal, das war es, sagte sich Sam und dachte an Panikattacken und Müllcontainer. An Hunger, Durst, Gestank und ständige Angst. An ein Grauen, das weder Gesicht noch Namen kannte. 

Doch der folgende Tag, der nächste Abend unterschied sich von den vorigen, von allen, die Sam in seinem Kopf gespeichert hatte.  
Mochte es daran liegen, dass die Brandwunde schlecht heilte, dass der Schmerz die Wirkung der Droge minderte, oder dass etwas in der Luft lag, von dem Sam eine vage Ahnung erhaschte, als er in den Himmel sah und die fast schwarzen Wolken beobachtete, deren Ränder rot leuchteten. Manchmal flackerte es hinter ihnen und Donner grollte aus der Ferne. Sam schauderte und seine Schulter brannte. Wahrscheinlich war er zu müde gewesen, um sie mit Salbe zu versorgen. Er versuchte, sich zu erinnern, aber alles, woran er denken konnte, war der Anflug von Verzweiflung, mit dem er seine Haut geschrubbt hatte, bis sie rot war, und dennoch immer noch das klebrige Sperma an sich fühlte. 

„Sieht aus, als stürze die Hölle herunter“, sagte Marko neben ihm und brach damit die Regel des Schweigens. Sam sah sich um, doch die Leibwächter standen im Inneren des Gebäudes, in ein offensichtlich interessantes Gespräch vertieft.  
„Die Hölle“, wiederholte Sam und biss sich auf die Lippen, als etwas in seinem Gehirn aufblitzte. Sein Atem stockte und er blinzelte verwirrt, rang nach Luft.  
„Verdammt schwül, nicht?“ Marko beäugte ihn von der Seite, ließ gleichzeitig die Leibwächter nicht aus den Augen. „Scheint andererseits als könne die Hölle gar nicht runter kommen, wir haben sie schon hier.“ Er grinste, zeigte eine Zahnlücke und Sam konnte nicht anders als darauf zu starren.  
Marko grinste breiter. „Hat er mir vor zwei Tagen ausgeschlagen, der Idiot. Schimpft jetzt rum, was ihn die Krone kostet.“  
Er senkte die Stimme zu einem Flüstern. „Wenn er es mir vom Lohn abziehen würde, wäre es etwas anderes. Aber was soll er machen? Mir eine noch schäbigere Pritsche zuteilen?“  
Sam blinzelte wieder.  
„Schon gut.“ Marko rollte mit den Augen. „Ich sollte nichts sagen. Bei meinem letzten Zuhälter gab es nicht mal Pillen. Und im Käfig ist es immer noch besser als auf der Straße. Mit Messern oder Baseballschlägern kommen die Irren nicht weit.“ 

Sam nickte, auch wenn er nicht sicher war, ob er alles verstand und in seinem Kopf Flammen züngelten, als wollten sie ihn necken, ihn daran erinnern, dass sie ihn jederzeit verschlingen konnten, längst verschlungen hatten. 

Marko sagte nichts mehr und die Leibwächter riefen sie ins ‚Labyrinth‘, als der Donner laut genug schlug, dass Sam zu spüren glaubte, wie die Mauern bebten.  
Im Gebäude bemerkte er nichts mehr von der Witterung außerhalb, doch seine Unruhe blieb.  
Er sah zu Marko, nicht gewohnt, andere Tänzer zu beachten. Sah wie der lächelte, flirtete, an den Gitterstäben leckte.  
Sam schloss die Augen, senkte den Kopf und kreiste ein paar Mal mit den Hüften, versuchte auf die Musik zu hören, eine Melodie hinter dem hämmernden Rhythmus zu erkennen. Der Gesang glich einer Serie unterschiedlich langgezogener Stöhn-Laute, unterbrochen von unverständlich genuschelten Worten.  
Sam drehte sich, zuckte zusammen, als die frisch gebildete Haut über seiner Wunde spannte. Er neigte den Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere, erlaubte den Fingern seiner linken Hand seine Hüfte herab zu gleiten. 

„Sam“, hörte er durch das Gewühl und Gewirr der Stimmen, über den ständig pulsierenden Lärm hinweg.  
„Sam, Sammy!“  
Er schlug die Augen auf und drehte sich langsam um, wartete darauf, dass sein Blick sich an die Lichter und die im Gegensatz zu ihnen undurchdringliche Dunkelheit gewöhnte. 

Für einen Moment fragte er sich, was es zu bedeuten hatte, dass jemand nach Sammy rief, eine ihm unbekannte Stimme. Und ob der vielleicht und wider jeder Wahrscheinlichkeit doch ihn meinen konnte? Er suchte die Gesichter ab, die sich um seinen Käfig versammelt hatten, die sich auf der Tanzfläche bewegten oder von Bar zu Bar, von Käfig zu Käfig spazierten, wie es ihnen beliebte. 

Da hörte er es wieder: „Sammy!“ Und das war nicht der gut gelaunte Ruf eines Gastes, der sich nach der Arbeit im Labyrinth verabredet hatte. In dem Ruf waren Schmerz und Verlangen zu hören. Angst und atemloser Schrecken gleichermaßen.  
Sams Blick wanderte in die Richtung des Rufs und er sah einen Mann, der sich durch die Menge drängte. Der achtlos andere Gäste beiseite stieß, und der geradewegs auf ihn zukam. 

Sam studierte das Gesicht so gut es ihm gelang, doch das war keiner der Kunden, die er kannte. Der Mann wirkte blass im künstlichen Licht. Das Haar war kurz, dunkelblond, die Lippen voll und die Augen voller Unruhe.  
Er trug einen grauen Anzug, schlecht geschnitten. Und dann war er beim Käfig angelangt. Kräftige Finger umklammerten zwei der Gitterstangen und er war plötzlich so nah, dass Sam vor der Intensität seines Blickes zurückwich. 

„Sam, endlich“, sagte der Fremde und Sam schluckte verwirrt. Das, was eben noch aussah wie ein Lächeln, das sich auf den Lippen des Mannes ausbreiten wollte, verschwand, war wie weggeblasen.  
„Sam, was ist nur passiert?“ Der Mann klang heiser. Die Worte bebten.  
„Was?“, fragte Sam und fühlte sich ungeschickter und hölzerner denn je. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Doch Taurus erinnerte ihn bereits daran. Der tauchte an der anderen Seite des Käfigs auf, genau dort, wohin Sam zurückgewichen war, und Sam spürte die Hitze der Zigarre, die sich seiner Haut näherte.  
„Tanzen“, zischte Taurus und als Sam aufsah und unsicher zur Seite trat, hilflos versuchte, sein Haar zu schütteln, winkte Taurus zweien seiner Männer, die den Fremden an den Armen packten und zurückzerrten.  
Dass der sich instinktiv wehrte, und doch innerhalb eines Herzschlages still wurde, verwirrte Sam noch mehr. 

„Kennst du ihn?“, erkundigte sich Taurus grollend und Sam verneinte.  
„Wir sind ein freizügiger Club“, erklärte Taurus dem Fremden. „Aber wir dulden kein rüpelhaftes Benehmen gegenüber anderen Gästen. Und für unsere Tänzer liegen die Preislisten aus. Sie können bei jedem meiner Mitarbeiter buchen.“  
Der Fremde wirkte auf einmal ausnehmend, fast gefährlich ruhig. „Ich verstehe“, sagte er. „Und ich entschuldige mich.“  
Sam lauschte auf die Stimme. Sie war tief und angenehm, auch wenn er einen Unterton verhaltener Wut zu erkennen glaubte. „Und ich würde gerne über ein längerfristiges Arrangement verhandeln.“  
Taurus hob die Augenbrauen, brachte gleichzeitig die Zigarre wieder näher an das Gitter. Sam bewegte sich schneller. Er schloss die Augen und bemühte sich dennoch der Unterhaltung zu folgen. 

„Das müssen Sie mir näher erläutern“, antwortete Taurus. „Wir vergeben unsere Mitgliedskarten nicht an jeden.“  
Sam hörte, wie der Mann sich räusperte. „Die Sache liegt anders“, sagte er und Sam fühlte die Nervosität mehr als dass er sie in den Worten vernahm. „Mir geht es nur um ihn. Ich will keinen Freifahrtschein für die Nutzung Ihres – Unternehmens. Ich brauche ihn.“ 

Taurus lachte. „Für wen halten Sie sich? Sie sehen nicht aus, als könnten Sie sich eine derartige Ausgabe leisten.“  
„Ich halte mich für einen Vertreter des FBI“, sagte der Mann und Sam öffnete die Augen. Grauer Anzug, FBI, da tickte fraglos ein Bild in ihm. Noch nicht bereit, sich zu offenbaren, doch es existierte. 

Die Augen des Fremden waren auf Sam gerichtet. Sie schimmerten mal braun, mal grün, je nachdem wie sich die Lichtkugel über ihnen drehte.  
Taurus lachte wieder, wenngleich ein wenig unsicherer als zuvor. „Bedaure. Es gibt keinen Rabatt für Gesetzeshüter.“ 

Sam stellte fest, dass die Wächter den Mann losgelassen hatten. Der zog seine Ärmel glatt und steckte den Ausweis wieder ein, den er einen Moment hochgehalten hatte. Die Sicherheit, von der Sam geglaubt hatte, sie wanken zu sehen, war zurückgekehrt. 

„Ich will Ihnen keine Umstände machen“, sagte der Fremde nun und richtete seinen Blick auf Taurus.  
„Ihr Geschäft interessiert mich nicht. Aber dieser Mann ist ein Zeuge.“ Er zeigte auf Sam. „Wir brauchen seine Aussage. Ich kann Ihnen auch versprechen, dass es nicht lange dauern wird.“  
Taurus schnaubte. „Da muss ich Sie enttäuschen. Der Junge ist ein schwarzes Loch. Da gibt es nichts auszugraben. Schon gar keine Aussage.“  
„Lassen Sie das meine Sorge sein. Ich nehme ihn auf jeden Fall mit.“ Die Stimme des Fremden drohte nun und Sam biss sich auf die Unterlippe. 

„Wenn Sie sich widersetzen, komme ich mit Verstärkung wieder. Und ich gehe eigentlich davon aus, dass sie wenig Aufsehen erwecken wollen. Wenn erst herauskommt, wen sie hier für sich arbeiten lassen, vor allem, gegen wen Ihr Angestellter aussagen wird, finden Sie und Ihre Mitstreiter sich rascher bei den Fischen wieder, als Ihre Zigarre abbrennt.“  
„Wie? Mafia?“ Taurus hustete, hob beide Hände. „He, ich hatte keine Ahnung. Und wie gesagt, der Junge hat auch keine. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie ihn nicht verwechseln. Er scheint Sie ja nicht unbedingt zu kennen.“ 

Der Fremde kniff die Lider zusammen. „Ich bin sicher. Und jetzt lassen Sie ihn da raus.“  
Die Maske fiel, der Abscheu in seiner Stimme war eine Sekunde lang unverkennbar und Sam schauderte. 

Taurus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Geht nicht. Die Nacht hat gerade angefangen. Einen Ausfall kann ich mir nicht leisten.“ Er grinste. Der Fremde sah zu Sam und der starrte zurück, konnte nichts dagegen ausrichten, dass er vermutlich aussah, wie ein Reh, gefangen im Scheinwerferlicht. Und wieder vergessen hatte, sich zur Musik zu bewegen.  
Der Mann wandte den Blick ab und wühlte in seinen Taschen. Aus zweien holte er Bündel von Geldnoten hervor. „Meine Spesen für den Abend“, sagte er, bevor er das Geld wieder wegsteckte. „Das Department wird gerne drauflegen, was nötig ist.“  
„Wenn Sie ihn zurückbringen?“, erkundigte sich Taurus. „So spendabel kenne ich die Behörden gar nicht. Scheint mir ein übler Bursche zu sein, den Sie auf dem Kieker haben. Da werden Sie aber enttäuscht sein, wenn unser Junge hier ihnen nichts bieten kann.“  
„Wenn Sie wüssten.“ Der Agent starrte nun wieder Sam an, wandte die Augen nicht ab, bis Taurus ihn zur Seite winkte, um das Geschäftliche zu erledigen, wie er amüsiert feststellte. 

Sams Herz schlug so schnell, dass er es in seinem Hals zu spüren glaubte. Sein Blick folgte dem Fremden, solange es möglich war.  
Stephan und Kirk, zwei Leibwächter, die größer und vor allem breiter waren als er, schlossen den Käfig auf und brachten ihn in sein Quartier. Er zog sich um und stand einen Augenblick später unter dem Vordach des Hinterausgangs. Es war dunkel und es regnete. War kalt genug, dass er die Jacke vor der Brust zusammenzog. 

Sam sah zu, wie Taurus dem Agenten die Hand schüttelte, bemerkte den Moment, in dem der mit zusammengebissen Zähnen zu lächeln versuchte. Da stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht. Dass der Agent eine gefährliche Aura mit sich trug, war unverkennbar. Dass er eher gewohnt war, Leichen zu transportieren als Gefangene zu nehmen, ebenso. 

„Wir folgen Ihnen mit unserem Wagen“, erklärte Stephan, als der Fremde sich vor ihnen aufbaute. Er sah aus, als wollte er etwas sagen, drehte sich dann jedoch wortlos um. 

Als er mit einem schwarzen Wagen vorfuhr, fiel Sam ein, dass er ihm hätte sagen, wenigstens noch einmal betonen müssen, dass er sich tatsächlich an nichts erinnern konnte. Schon gar nicht an die Mafia, an nichts von dem, was von ihm verlangt wurde. 

Er fühlte sich miserabel und seine Schulter schmerzte.  
Der Mann stieg aus dem Wagen und sah ihn mit einem Schimmer von etwas an, was Sam als Hoffnung interpretierte.  
„Erinnerst du dich?“  
Sam blinzelte. „Woran?“, fragte er verwirrt.  
Der Blick des Fremden glitt liebevoll über die Karosserie und Sams Verwirrung stieg. Der Hoffnungsschimmer verschwand und ein harter Zug entstand um den Mund des Mannes.  
„Wie auch immer“, sagte er. „Nenn mich Dean. Wir – haben lange genug an dem Fall gesessen, um Formalitäten beiseite zu lassen.“  
Sam nickte und Stephan wechselte einen amüsierten Blick mit Kirk, bevor der sich umdrehte und ihren Wagen holte. 

Sam duckte sich auf der Rückbank und starrte aus dem Vorderfenster auf die Rücklichter des Wagens vor ihm. Vielleicht war dieser Dean der Grund. Vielleicht hatte der ihn so erschreckt, dass sein Verstand alles ausblendete, was mit seinem früheren Leben zu tun hatte. Das der Mann zur Grausamkeit fähig war, stand außer Zweifel und war vermutlich ein Aspekt des Berufs. Dennoch überlegte Sam, dass es wahrscheinlicher wäre, wenn sein Gedächtnisverlust mit der Mafia zu tun hatte. Bedachte er die Narben an seinem Körper, dann schien verständlich, dass er den größten Teil seiner Vergangenheit in eindeutig schlechter Gesellschaft verbracht hatte. Manche von ihnen waren so deutlich als Folternarben erkennbar, dass Sam sich nicht einmal fragte, woher es kam, dass er diese von den anderen, von Narben, die durch Ungeschicklichkeit oder Unfälle entstanden sein dürften, unterscheiden konnte. 

Doch so sicher, wie er zu dieser Unterscheidung imstande war, so sicher war er sich, dass Dean, trotz all der Alarmglocken, die bei ihm läuteten, keine primäre Gefahr für ihn darstellte. Der Mann erschreckte ihn und er war wohl auch dazu fähig, ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen. Doch gleichzeitig fehlte ihm die Erbarmungslosigkeit, die Sam von Taurus und seinen Männern kannte. Es war etwas in seinen Augen, ein kurzer Moment gewesen, in dem Sam gespürt hatte, dass sich hinter dem entschlossenen, rauen Äußeren eine andere, weichere Seite verbarg. Auch wenn er nicht begriff, was das mit ihm zu tun hatte, auch wenn der Warnton nicht aufhörte zu schrillen, ihn unablässig davor warnte, dass dieser Mann Schlimmeres bedeutete, als ihm sein Leben unter Taurus bot, vermochte Sam das Gefühl nicht abzuschütteln, als meinte Dean es hinter seiner Fassade gut mit ihm.  
Vielleicht wollte er ihn wirklich schützen, oder jemanden, dem seine Aussage helfen konnte, und Sam tat es beinahe leid, dass er nichts bieten konnte, was beschützenswert sei. 

Er schob die Überlegungen beiseite und betrachtete den schwarz glänzenden Lack des Wagens, der ihnen voranfuhr und in dem sich die Lichter der Straße spiegelten. Seltsam vertraut und doch konnte Sam sich kaum an Autos erinnern. Sicher hatte er keines mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, seitdem er für Taurus arbeitete. Und die Zeit davor hatte sich zu einem Albtraum verdichtet, dessen Einzelheiten unwichtig geworden waren. 

Der Wagen vor ihnen hielt und Sam hielt automatisch die Luft an, als Stephan ebenfalls auf die Bremsen trat. Er schluckte, zwang sich zu atmen, und konnte doch das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass hier mehr als eine Sache nicht in Ordnung war.  
All seine Sinne waren gespannt, als Kirk die Tür öffnete und ein erster Blick seinen Verdacht bestätigte. Das war kein Regierungsgebäude und sicher keine Behörde.  
Die finsteren Mienen seiner Bewacher bewiesen, dass sie ähnliche Gedanken wälzten.  
„Was ist das hier?“, zischte Stephan, als Dean den Impala umrundete.  
Um dessen Lippen zuckte ein schiefes Lächeln. „Schon mal daran gedacht, dass Geheimdienst das Wort ‚geheim‘ enthält?“  
„Wieso Geheimdienst“, wand Kirk ein, während Stephans Augenbrauen sich zusammenzogen. „Ich dachte, es geht um eine Aussage.“  
Dean kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu und Sam lehnte sich unwillkürlich zurück.  
„Geht es auch.“ Deans Blick glitt über Sam und richtete sich dann auf Kirk. „Wir zeichnen hier auf. Seht ihr Pfeifen das Licht dort oben?“  
Kirks Blick folgte Deans Geste und bevor Sam begriff, was geschah, wirbelte der herum. Sein Ellbogen landete in Kirks Gesicht und als der rückwärts schwankte, riss ihm Deans ausgestrecktes Bein den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Die Waffe in Stephans Hand blitzte auf, doch bevor er sie abfeuern konnte, befand sich Dean auf ihm. Während Stephan stürzte, stieß er einen gurgelnden Laut aus und als Dean sich aufrichtete, sah Sam den Griff des Messers in Stephans Hals und den Schwall Blutes, der das weiße Hemd färbte. 

Ein Schalldämpfer verfremdete das Geräusch des Schusses, auch wenn Sam nicht wusste, woher er das Geräusch von Schüssen mit einem Mal in seinem Kopf hatte.  
Kirk, der gerade versucht hatte, sich aufzurappeln, fiel zurück. Ein zweiter Schuss durchschlug den Körper, ein dritter traf den bereits am Boden liegenden Stephan.  
Sam starrte Dean an, starrte auf die Waffe, die sich nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf ihn richtete, bevor Dean sie senkte. 

„Sam!“, sagte er heiser und Sam wich zurück, einen Schritt, zwei Schritte. Seine Beine gaben nach. Und dann war Dean bei ihm, hatte seinen Arm um ihn gelegt und hielt ihn aufrecht, während die Waffe achtlos im Staub lag.  
Sam versuchte, sich zu lösen, den Sturm in seinem Kopf zu beruhigen. „Wir – wir töten keine Menschen“, stieß er hervor, ohne dass die Worte für ihn Sinn ergaben.  
Ein Geräusch zwischen Lachen und Schluchzen erklang neben ihm, bevor Dean ihn in die Richtung des schwarzen Wagens schob. 

„Du erinnerst dich?“, fragte Dean, Hoffnung in seiner Stimme, und Sam schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte, stehen zu bleiben, versuchte erneut, dem festen Griff zu entkommen.  
„Du hast Recht“, sagte Dean und öffnete die Tür, ohne sich durch Sams Anstrengungen von seinem Ziel abbringen zu lassen. „Wir töten keine Menschen. Aber es gibt Ausnahmen.“ 

„Sie – Sie werden mich nicht umbringen?“, stotterte Sam und ließ sich auf den Beifahrersitz schieben. Dean erstarrte für einen Augenblick, atmete aus. „Nein, Sammy“, sagte er dann. „Ganz sicher nicht.“  
Sam blinzelte, räusperte sich, sah zu, wie Dean um den Wagen herumlief.  
„Die Waffe“, sagte er, als Dean im Begriff war, sich zu setzen. Der starrte ihn an, und dann blitzte es in seinen grünen Augen auf, bevor sich sein Mund zu einem breiten Lächeln verzog, das sein Gesicht strahlen ließ. Sam entdeckte unzählige Falten in den Augenwinkeln, kaum erkennbare Sommersprossen und Schatten, die Deans Züge müde erscheinen ließen, und ihnen doch nichts von seiner Lebendigkeit rauben konnten.  
„Sammy“, sagte Dean und drehte sich um, holte die Waffe und steckte sie ein, bevor er zurückkehrte.  
„Ohne dich“, sagte er, als er den Wagen startete und rückwärts aus der Seitenstraße zurück auf die Hauptstraße steuerte, und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ohne dich …“, begann er erneut und verstummte dann, starrte nur auf Sams Gesicht im Spiegel, bevor er den Wagen wendete und beschleunigte.  
Sam folgte dem Blick, erhaschte den Eindruck eines bleichen Mannes, dessen Wangenknochen hervorstanden, dessen Augen dunkel waren und angsterfüllt. Er schluckte, biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht zu fragen, zu flehen, zu schreien oder Schlimmeres. Er sah auf seine Hände, verschlang die Finger so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß wurden.  
„Wir kriegen das hin“, sagte Dean. „Wir haben schon Schlimmeres überstanden.“  
„Taurus“, entschlüpfte es Sam. „Er wird Sie – uns töten.“ Es war eine Feststellung und sie erschreckte Sam weitaus weniger als er vermutet hätte.  
Und Dean? Dean lachte, ein kurzes, fast glucksendes Lachen. „Glaub mir, Sammy“, sagte er schließlich. „Dieser miese, kleine Ganove hat nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen uns.“  
„Gegen wen?“ Sam wollte nicht fragen, doch etwas in Deans Blick, in dessen Lachen trieb ihn dazu, die Worte auszusprechen, bevor Vernunft und Vorsicht sie zurückhielten.  
„Gegen uns“, wiederholte Dean und erlaubte seinem Blick immer wieder von der Fahrbahn zurück zu Sam zu wandern. „Du hast es nur vergessen.“ Er atmete aus, schluckte, und Sam starrte auf Deans Hals, auf seine Finger, als der seinen Kragen lockerte.  
Er passte nicht, der Kragen, wurde ihm klar. Der Anzug, die Schuhe, das alles passte nicht zusammen, war eine Verkleidung, nicht das, was Dean gewohnt war zu tragen.  
Er sah an sich herunter, an den engen Polyesterhosen, der zu dünnen Jacke, dachte an die Kostüme, die er im Käfig getragen hatte. Nichts davon stimmte. 

„Wir sind Brüder“, riss Dean ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Sam Winchester“, so ist dein Name. Dean räusperte sich. „Es tut mir leid“, sagte er.  
„Was?“ Sam blickte auf, erkannte Schmerz in Deans Zügen, Selbstvorwürfe, Schuld.  
„Dass – dass ich dich nicht eher gefunden habe“, sagte Dean. „Dass ich dich überhaupt verlieren konnte.“  
Er schluckte wieder und Sam starrte auf den Adamsapfel, der sich unter der Haut bewegte und verspürte den unsinnigen Wunsch diesen zu berühren, seine Lippen auf ihn zu pressen.  
Brüder?  
Er schauderte. Das war krank. Entweder Dean hatte Recht und sie waren Brüder, und das erklärte gar nichts, oder der Agent spielte ein falsches Spiel mit ihm. So oder so waren die Dinge längst außer Kontrolle geraten.  
Er wandte den Blick ab. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern“, sagte er und es klang wie eine Entschuldigung.  
Dean räusperte sich wieder, starrte geradeaus. „Die Kurzfassung“, sagte er schließlich. „In der jagen wir Monster. Das ist unser Leben und unser Job. Und doch habe ich nie etwas gesehen, was schrecklicher für mich war, als …“ Seine Stimme brach.  
‚Monster?‘, dachte Sam und zitterte, als ihn das verdrängte Bild gelber Augen einholte. 

„Nie war etwas schlimmer, als dich in diesem Haus zu sehen, in diesem Käfig.“ Seine Stimme nahm eine verächtliche Note an. Das letzte Wort spuckte er aus und Sam duckte sich tiefer und sah wieder auf seine Hände. 

„Wie konnte das passieren?“ Die Frage kam unerwartet und Sam blinzelte. Sie klang nicht mehr ärgerlich, auch nicht vorwurfsvoll. Eher wie die eines Kindes, das weiß, dass es keine Antwort erhalten wird. Der Gedanke machte Sam traurig. Er leckte sich über die Lippen.  
„Es war besser so“, versuchte er zu erklären. „Taurus hat mich – gerettet. Mich davor bewahrt, diese – Dinge zu sehen.“  
„Dinge?“ Dean trat auf die Bremse und Sam zog die Schultern hoch, als der Wagen zum Stillstand kam.  
„Sammy!“ Er zuckte zusammen, als Deans Hand seine Schulter berührte.  
„Ich hasse es, das zu sagen, aber diese Dinge sind real. Und ich denke, dass sie weniger schrecklich sind, als das, was dir zugestoßen ist.“  
Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sehe - sah Blut und Klauen. Zähne.“  
‚Monster‘, dachte er wieder und weigerte sich, zu begreifen.  
Doch Dean nickte nur und lehnte sich zu ihm. Sam spürte die Wärme und etwas in Deans Geruch war vertraut. Leder vielleicht, Whiskey, Rauch. Kaum wahrnehmbar und doch hing das Aroma in den Falten des länger nicht gereinigten Anzuges.  
Kein FBI, kein Geheimdienst, auf einmal wurde ihm dieses Detail schlagartig klar. Und aus einem Grund, den er nicht verstand, beruhigte ihn dies und beruhigte ihn Deans Nähe. Die Bilder des Grauens, die er fürchtete, verloren einen Teil ihres Schreckens. Fast als könne ihm nichts geschehen, solange Dean bei ihm war. 

„Wenn du diese Dinge siehst, dann weißt du, was zu tun ist“, sagte Dean leise und ohne zurückzuweichen. „Wir beide wissen es, seit unserer Kindheit.“  
Sam nickte, schüttelte gleich darauf den Kopf und Dean atmete aus und sank zurück gegen die Lehne des Sitzes.  
„Du wirst dich erinnern“, sagte er. „Und ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich es dir wünschen sollte.“ Er klang entmutigt, traurig genug, dass Sam den Blick abwandte. Dean starrte aus dem Fenster. Jetzt erst bemerkte Sam, dass das Schild eines Motels vor ihnen blinkte.  
„Wir sind weit genug weg“, sagte Dean. „Die Kollegen, Jäger, die dich aufgespürt haben, sie lassen den Laden morgen früh hochgehen. Du musst nicht mehr dorthin zurück.“  
Sam zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Jäger, das klang gleichermaßen bekannt wie unangenehm. Fatal, gerade so, als wäre er verdammt, sobald er verstünde, was hinter dem Begriff stand.  
Er sah Dean an und der begegnete seinem Blick, suchte in seinem Gesicht, gab dann auf.  
„Wir übernachten hier“, sagte Dean. „Ich checke uns ein.“ Er mied Sams Augen, die ihm dennoch folgten. Für einen Augenblick erwog Sam, auszusteigen und zu rennen. Eindeutig gewährte Dean ihm diese Möglichkeit, er irrte sich nicht. Dean verschwand im Gebäude, ohne sich umzudrehen.  
Doch Sam blieb. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Büsche am Rand des Parkplatzes gleiten, glaubte rote Augen in der Dunkelheit glühen zu sehen, glaubte zu erkennen, wie sich dunkle Äste in Krallen verwandelten. Er schloss die Augen und nickte zu sich selbst.  
Wenn das die Wahrheit war, dann vielleicht – nur vielleicht hatte Dean Recht. Vielleicht war sie weniger erschreckend als der Gedanke, zu Taurus zurückzukehren. Sich in den Käfig sperren zu lassen und anstatt von Monstern von Menschen verletzen zu lassen. Vielleicht hatte Taurus ihm nie einen Gefallen getan. Er nickte wieder. Egal wie die Wahrheit aussah, eine Wahl existierte nicht, nicht für ihn. Dass er bei Dean blieb, war längst entschieden. 

Er wartete, bis Dean aus der Tür trat, eine dunkle Gestalt, vom Licht im Inneren des Gebäudes erleuchtet. Für eine Sekunde glaubte Sam die Lederjacke zu sehen, von der er plötzlich wusste, dass Dean sie beinahe ebenso häufig trug, wie seine andere graue oder auch grüne Jacke, wusste mit einem Mal, dass diese fast den gleichen Farbton aufwies, wie die ausgewaschenen Jeans, die Dean liebte. 

Sam vergaß das Bild, als Dean die Wagentür öffnete und nicht abwartete, bevor er zum Kofferraum ging. Unbeholfen stieg Sam aus, ließ den Rucksack beinahe fallen, den Dean ihm zuwarf. Im letzten Moment fing er ihn und folgte Dean schließlich zu einem der Zimmer. 

Dean ließ ihn ein und schloss die Tür. Sam blieb stehen, wechselte nervös die Hand, die den Rucksack hielt, während Dean seine eigene Tasche auf den einzigen Tisch warf. Zwei Betten befanden sich an den gegenüberliegenden Wänden. Sam sah nicht auf. Seine Unsicherheit wuchs.  
Als Dean ihn berührte, zuckte er zusammen und Dean wich zurück, hob entschuldigend seine Hände. „Tut mir leid.“  
„Es ist, es ist nichts“, beeilte Sam sich zu versichern. Doch die abrupte Bewegung hatte die dünne Haut über der Wunder gedehnt und er spürte ein leichtes Brennen. 

„Du hast doch was?“ Dean runzelte die Stirn. Sam bemerkte den Ausdruck verspätet, nachdem der fremdartig besorgte Ton in Deans Stimme ihn zuerst verwundert hatte. Nicht gewohnt, dass jemand anderes schwache Abweichungen in seinem Verhalten, schon gar nicht bedeutungslose wie ein Zurückzucken bemerkte, fiel ihm keine Antwort ein.  
Wieder wich er zurück und seine Unruhe stieg, als Dean erneut die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, zielsicher seine Schulter anvisierte, als habe er bei der letzten Berührung bereits das Problem erkannt. 

Doch Dean nickte nur, während er die Hand sinken ließ, drehte sich um und suchte in seiner Tasche. Als er sich umdrehte, hielt er ein an den Ecken abgewetztes Erste-Hilfe-Set in der Hand.  
„Ich hab dich mehr als einmal verarztet“, sagte er und wies auf eines der Betten. „Setz dich und zieh Jacke und Hemd aus. 

Sam biss sich auf die Lippen. Das kam ihm nun eher vertraut vor. Dennoch wollte es nicht wirklich damit zusammenpassen, was Dean von ihnen erzählt hatte.  
Er tat, was von ihm verlangt wurde, faltete die Kleidung ordentlich. Sicher, Dean hatte behauptet, dass er nicht wieder zurück müsste. Aber Sam konnte die Befürchtung trotzdem nicht abschütteln, dass Taurus jederzeit auftauchen und seinen Besitz zurückverlangen konnte. Ihn zurückverlangen.  
Er schauderte unvermittelt und wusste nicht warum. 

„Es geht schnell“, sagte Dean, die Bewegung falsch interpretierend.  
Er hatte den Tisch nahe ans Bett gezogen und Verbände, Pflaster, Desinfektionsmittel ausgebreitet.  
Als er sich umdrehte, trug Sam nur noch Hose und Schuhe, saß vornübergebeugt und starrte auf den fleckigen Teppich.  
„Sammy.“ Deans Stimme klang weich, ein leiser Seufzer nur. Sam stieg der Geruch nach Alkohol in die Nase und nur einen Augenblick später reinigte Dean vorsichtig die Wunde mit einem getränkten Wattebausch. Sie hatte sich geöffnet, denn Sam sah Blut auf der Watte, die im Papierkorb landete. 

„Zigaretten?“, vermutete Dean und die Mischung aus Wut und Sorge in seiner Stimme schien Sam inzwischen vertraut.  
„Zigarre“, verbesserte er leise. „Tut mir leid.“  
Deans Bewegungen stoppten einen Augenblick. „Dir muss nichts leidtun“, sagte er dann und der Ärger wurde ersetzt durch Traurigkeit. „Nichts von alledem ist deine Schuld.“  
„Ich war nie wirklich gut“, versuchte Sam zu erklären. „Auch wenn ich mir Mühe gegeben habe, wusste ich nie genau, was sie wollten. Und manche Sachen – das konnte ich einfach nicht.“  
Er hörte, wie Dean schluckte und den letzten Wattebausch in den Papierkorb warf. 

„Vergiss es, Sammy“, sagte er. „Das ist vorbei.“  
„Aber was – was kommt jetzt?“ Die Frage war gestellt, noch bevor er sich ihr bewusst war.  
Dean tupfte eine weitere Flüssigkeit auf Sams Haut und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie brannte höllisch, doch seltsamerweise kam ihm das Brennen bekannt vor.  
„Du hast eine Menge abbekommen“, sagte Dean mehr zu sich selbst, während seine Finger über Sams Arme glitt, über die Brust und schließlich über den Rücken.  
„Ich weiß nicht mehr, woher die Narben kommen.“ Sam senkte den Kopf.  
„Sicher nicht.“ Sam hörte, wie Dean sich räusperte und aufsetzte. Mit fachkundigen und eindeutig geübten Handgriffen verband er die Wunde und versorgte gleichzeitig noch zwei andere, die Sam bislang nicht aufgefallen waren.  
Er schloss die Augen, spürte warme, schwielige Finger über seine Haut gleiten, roch Pflaster und Mull, und die Vertrautheit, die er bereits erahnte, verstärkte sich.  
„Das machst du nicht zum ersten Mal“, sagte er versonnen und zuckte verspätet zusammen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er gewagt hatte, Dean zu duzen.  
Dessen Hände hielten für einen Augenblick in der Bewegung inne und dann hörte Sam ein tiefes, leises Lachen.  
„Immer schon“, sagte Dean. „Aber nicht unbedingt öfter als du mich versorgt hast.“  
„Wirklich?“ Sam öffnete die Augen und fand Dean sich gegenüber, die Augen warm und die Züge weich.  
„Wirklich“, bestätigte Dean. „Und weißt du, was wir noch gemeinsam haben?“  
Sam schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu, wie Dean erneut in der Tasche kramte und ein oranges Röhrchen hervorholte. Er öffnete es und zählte zwei Tabletten in seine Hand, bevor er aufsah.  
„Wir beide können Medikamente nicht leiden.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber sehen trotzdem ein, dass es manchmal nötig ist.“ Er streckte Sam seine Hand entgegen.  
„Du siehst schlecht aus“, sagte er. „Ich möchte, dass du durchschläfst, keine deiner Wunden mehr aufreißt und du unnötige Infektionen vermeidest.“  
Er räusperte sich. „Weil du nicht wirkst, als könntest du so eine verkraften.“ Sein Lächeln verwandelte sich in eine Grimasse und Sam nahm ihm rasch die Tabletten aus der Hand und schluckte sie trocken.  
„Ich hab keine Probleme mit Medikamenten“, murmelte er und sah weg, als Dean noch ein Stück trauriger aussah als zuvor. Der reichte ihm eine Flasche Wasser und Sam trank, bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er durstig war.  
Er setzte die leere Flasche ab und betrachtete seinen Arm, einen neuen Verband, den Dean eben befestigte. Als er zu sprechen versuchte, fühlte er Schwindel aufkommen.  
„Was ist?“ Dean sah auf, schnitt einen Pflasterstreifen ab und fixierte das Ende der Stoffbinde, ohne hinzusehen.  
„Hatte ich da auch eine – Wunde?“, stammelte Sam, lauschte erstaunt, wie seine Worte sich verwirrten.  
„Sammy?“ Deans Gesicht war plötzlich nah bei seinem und er schloss die Augen, spürte, wie er zur Seite sank, wie Deans Arme ihn hielten.  
„Sam, whoa, was ist los?“  
Sam fiel nach vorne, lehnte mit dem Gesicht an Deans Schulter. Er atmete ein, atmete Dean und wusste auf einmal und nun mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit, dass er ihn kannte, dass er jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers kannte. So gut wie ein Mensch den anderen kennen konnte. 

„Dean“, sagte er. „Mir ist – nicht gut.“  
Deans Hände waren plötzlich kalt, hielten sein Gesicht. Grüne Augen starrten in seine und er versuchte, sie offen zu halten.  
„Was?“, fragte Dean und klang erschrocken und heiser. „Hast du heute noch etwas genommen?“  
Sam runzelte die Stirn. Sein Kopf dröhnte. „Nur das – was Taurus für mich hatte.“ Er schloss die Augen, ahnte mehr als er fühlte, dass Dean ihn schüttelte, dass der fluchte. „Verdammt, Sammy!“ Deans Stimme wurde lauter, sein Griff fester. Er begann zu schmerzen und Sam öffnete die Augen, schrie auf, als er Flammen sah, die Deans Gesicht umrahmten bis es sich in eine schreckliche Fratze verwandelte, die über ihn lachte. Er schrie immer noch, als er Hitze fühlte, die ihn verbrannte, Schmerzen verursachten, als zöge ihm jemand die Haut vom Leib.  
„Nein“, schrie er und versuchte, dem Griff zu entkommen. Nicht“, keuchte er. „ Nicht Luzifer.“ Ein quälendes Lachen bohrte sich in seine Ohren und seine Augäpfel schmolzen. Dann war es vorbei und er sah einen blonden Mann vor sich oder das, was von ihm übrig war. Die Haut zerfressen, Muskeln stellenweise abgenagt bis auf die Knochen. Dennoch grinste der, neigte den Kopf. „Du wusstest doch, dass du mir nicht entkommst, Sammy“, sagte er und Sam weinte.  
„Nick, warum?“  
Da zerfloss das Gesicht, wuchs wieder zusammen, wurde zu dem von Taurus und der Schmerz nahm zu, wurde unerträglich. Dunkelheit näherte sich, umschloss ihn, lockte ihn mit Erlösung. „Gib auf“, sagte Taurus. „Du wirst immer mir gehören. Du wirst nie frei sein, Sam. Für immer bist du der Dunkelheit ausgeliefert, der du entstammst.“  
Doch da fand ihn durch die Dunkelheit Deans Blick. Er spürte ihn wie einen Stich in seinem Herzen. Sam hörte seinen eigenen Atemzug, spürte, wie der Krampf in seinen Lungen sich löste, der Brand in seinen Adern abkühlte. Und als seine Augen aufsprangen, waren da keine Flammen mehr, nur noch Deans Gesicht. Nur noch Deans Hände, die den Gürtel lösten, der Sams Arm abband, die Nadel aus seinem Arm zogen. Sam starrte verständnislos auf die Spritze, sah zu, wie diese Dean aus den Fingern glitt. Hörte aus der Ferne, wie sie am Boden zerschellte. 

Deans Arme schlangen sich erneut um ihn, hielten ihn fest und in der Realität.  
„Bleib bei mir, Sammy“, flüsterte Dean und es kam Sam vor, als habe er diese Worte bereits gehört. Zu anderen Zeiten, in anderen Leben.  
Ein Laut wie ein Seufzen, fast wie ein Wimmern quälte sich aus seiner Kehle, wurde zu einem Husten. Er lehnte gegen Deans Schulter, starrte an das Kopfende des Motelbettes und versuchte einen Sinn im Chaos zu finden.  
„Meine Schuld“, murmelte Dean. „Ich dachte nicht an – du hattest keine Reaktion mehr, nicht seit deiner Kindheit. Seit Stanford spätestens und deinen Visionen dachte ich, dachten wir, dass dich nichts mehr umwirft.“  
Sam drehte seinen Kopf, schmiegte seine Stirn an Deans Hals, atmete den Geruch von dessen Haut, bemühte sich vergeblich zu begreifen.  
„Es geht mir gut“, murmelte er schließlich.  
Kurze, ruckartige Bewegungen schüttelten ihn leicht und verspätet bemerkte er, dass Dean lachte.  
„Sam“, sagte der schließlich. „Du hast nach Luzifer geschrien. Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren – wieder.“ Lachen wurde zu Schluchzen. „Was du auch gesehen hast, ich wünschte, ich hätte es dir ersparen können.“ 

Sam schwieg, schauderte, presste sich enger an Dean. Dessen Finger wanderten über Sams Rücken und langsam beruhigten sich die Atemzüge, auf die Sam lauschte. Sie trugen etwas Beruhigendes in sich und Sam war versucht zu glauben, dass sie ihn früher bereits getröstet hatten, dass Deans Nähe immer schon ein Heilmittel für ihn gewesen war.  
Besser als jedes Medikament, wirkungsvoller als jede Spritze und jeder Verband.  
Er atmete Deans Duft ein, berührte Deans Haut mit seinen Lippen, küsste dessen Hals, suchte nach Klarheit, nach Erinnerung, spürte verspätet, dass Dean in seiner Umarmung erstarrte. 

„Was tust du?“, fragte Dean heiser. Dessen Arme lösten sich, sanken herab. Sam wich langsam, zögernd zurück, fühlte die Kälte mit dem Abstand zunehmen.  
„Ich dachte …“, sagte er leise und brach ab. „Es tut mir leid“, fügte er schließlich hinzu, ohne aufzusehen, den Blick auf den Saum von Deans Hemd gerichtet. Wie hatte er auch nur glauben können, dass die Regeln, die Taurus ihn gelehrt hatte, auch hier galten? Bei Dean, der so vollkommen anders war, als alles, was er kannte. 

„Erinnerst du dich jetzt?“ Deans Stimme klang immer noch rau. Es musste ihn schmerzen, die Frage zu stellen.  
Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Woran?“, fragte er vorsichtig, sah immer noch nicht auf, hörte Deans Seufzen.  
„Nichts“, antwortete der schließlich. „Aber du – solltest schlafen. Morgen erkläre ich dir alles.“  
Sam presste die Lippen zusammen. Seine Finger tasteten vorsichtig nach dem Hemdsaum, den sein Blick fixierte. Er nahm ihn auf, hielt ihn in seiner Hand, eine Verbindung zu Dean, selbst wenn er nicht wagen durfte, den zu berühren. 

‚Brüder‘, hatte der gesagt. Aber das Wort besaß immer noch keine Bedeutung, hatte vielleicht nie eine besessen.  
„Ich kann nicht schlafen“, sagte er leise und wartete darauf, dass Dean aufsprang, weglief oder ihn fortstieß. Doch nichts davon geschah. Dean rührte sich nicht. Blieb bei ihm. Nah.  
Wärme stieg in Sam auf, erfüllte ihn, schenkte ihm mehr Hoffnung, als er sich erinnern konnte, je zuvor empfunden zu haben. Die Worte kamen ohne Absicht, ohne sein Zutun. Er hörte zu, wie sie von seinen Lippen fielen.  
„Ich möchte bei dir sein. Solange ich es kann. Morgen – Morgen kann ich tot sein. Oder wieder bei Taurus. Oder – oder an diesem Ort, an den ich mich nicht erinnern will.“  
Er schauderte wieder, senkte seinen Kopf tiefer. Die Wärme floh von ihm. Dean antwortete nicht, bewegte sich nicht und mit wachsendem Grauen wurde Sam bewusst, was er offenbart hatte. Seine Stimme gehorchte ihm kaum und doch, er musste etwas sagen, wenigstens versuchen, den Fehler wieder gutzumachen.  
„Aber ich verstehe, dass du mich nicht willst. Ich bin Abschaum, Dreck von der Straße. Ein verseuchter Stricher, wie Taurus sagte. Du solltest mich nicht anfassen.“  
Er wich zurück. Seine Kehle schmerzte. Doch Deans Arme fingen ihn, zogen ihn zurück, schnell und kräftig, bis er an Deans Brust lag.  
„Nie würde ich so denken“, wisperte Dean erstickt. „Niemals. Ich liebe dich, Sammy. Mehr als du ahnst. Mehr als ich sollte. Und gewiss nicht so, wie ein Bruder seinen Bruder lieben sollte.“  
„Nein“, flüsterte Sam gegen Deans Hemd. „Sondern mehr.“  
Die Worte hallten in ihm nach, wiederholten sich. Tausendmal gehört, tausendmal ausgesprochen.  
„Viel mehr“, wisperte er, spürte das Echo seiner Stimme in Deans, die sich mit seiner vermischte.  
Deans Hände wanderten hinab zu seinen Hüften und glitten an den Seiten wieder hoch. 

„Weißt du es wieder?“, fragte der leise. „Weißt du es jetzt?“  
Sam erlaubte seinen Händen unter Deans Hemd zu schlüpfen, Haut zu ertasten, längst verheilte und frischere Narben zu fühlen. Er küsste Deans Hals, wartete ab, fürchtete, dass der zurückwich, dass er sich trotz seiner Worte angeekelt von ihm abwand, und wusste es doch besser. Wurde bestätigt, als Dean nur leicht seinen Kopf zur Seite neigte, Sam den Raum gewährte, mit seinen Lippen höher zu wandern, bis er das Ohr erreicht. 

„Noch nicht“, flüsterte er. „Aber ich fühle es.“  
Sam spürte, wie Dean ausatmete, wie der ihm und sich erlaubte, Hoffnung zu schöpfen.  
„Was?“, fragte Dean und seine Stimme zitterte. „Was kann ich tun?“  
Sams Finger fuhren durch Deans Haar. Er schloss die Augen, löste widerstrebend die Umarmung, wich auf dem Bett zurück. Deans Hand griff nach seiner, doch Sam entzog sich, bis nur noch ihre Fingerspitzen sich berührten. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, stürzten Bilder auf ihn hinab, schrecklicher als jedes Monster sein konnte. Er sah Dean tot, wieder und wieder sterben auf hundert verschiedene grausame Arten.  
Er griff ins Leere und Deans Hand fand seine. Sams Lider hoben sich. „Geh nicht“, sagte er und es klang jämmerlich, hilflos. Sam wandte sich ab, wollte Dean nicht ansehen. Doch dann waren es dessen Hände, die durch sein Haar strichen, dessen Augen, die in seine Seele blickten.  
„Ich gehe nirgendwo mehr hin ohne dich“, sagte Dean. „Zu oft habe ich dich sterben sehen. Und zu oft hast du mich begraben. Zu oft, um zu riskieren, dass eine unbedeutende Kleinigkeit wie ein Gedächtnisverlust, eine Moralvorstellung oder belanglose Worte eines miesen Zuhälters, uns voneinander trennen. Ist es nicht so?“ 

Sam erwiderte den Blick. Seine Lider brannten, ein Schleier vernebelte seine Sicht. „Ich denke, es ist so“, antwortete er und spürte Hitze in seinem Gesicht.  
„Dann sag mir, was du willst“, flüsterte Dean und presste seine Lippen auf Sams Stirn. „Sag mir, wie ich dir helfen kann und ich tue es.“  
Sam seufzte. Er blickte hinunter auf Deans Schoß und auf seinen eigenen. Fühlte wie die Hitze sich zwischen seinen Beinen konzentrierte. Er dachte an Taurus, daran wie es mit ihm gewesen war, und der Ekel, den er empfand, verlor an Bedeutung.  
„Dean“, sagte er und ließ seinen Handrücken über Deans Schoß gleiten, spürte die Wölbung, Härte unter dem rauen Jeansstoff.  
„Dean“, wiederholte er nachdenklich. „Haben wir uns geliebt? Oft?“  
Dean hielt ihn fester und seine Lippen drückten sich in Sams Haar, bevor er stumm nickte.  
Sam seufzte. „Würdest du jetzt? Und mich dabei ansehen? Als ob ich – wirklich wäre?“  
Dean küsste Sams Schläfe. „Du bist wirklich. Aber deine Schulter – die Reaktion auf die Tabletten …“ Er schwieg schuldbewusst.  
Sam blinzelte, sah auf, fand Deans zögernden Blick, lächelte. „Ich weiß, dass du auf mich aufpasst. Immer schon.“  
Dean atmete aus, spiegelte Sams Lächeln, nickte wieder. „Ja“, sagte er und ein Funke glomm in seinen Augenwinkeln auf. „Du fühlst dich gut?“, erkundigte er sich und nun wanderte seine Hand über Sams Schoß und der ächzte leise, als sein Körper verriet, was er selbst bislang nicht beachtet hatte.  
„Es scheint so“, flüsterte er und Sam glaubte ein Zwinkern zu erkennen, zu schnell vorüber, als dass er dem Eindruck vertrauen konnte.  
„Bitte“, wisperte er, sich plötzlich so sicher, wie er sich je einer Sache sicher gewesen war. 

Dean reagierte, umfasste Sams Gesicht mit seinen Händen, küsste ihn sanft, bevor er ihm plötzlich einen Stoß versetzte, so dass Sam rückwärts auf das Bett fiel. Dean verlor keine Zeit und Sam, der gerade erst die Orientierung wiederfand, fühlte sich in die Matratze gepresst, während Dean den Mund auf seinen Hals presste.  
Das war gut.  
Sam schloss die Augen. Seine Hüften bewegten sich wie von selbst, als Dean über die Haut leckte. War das ein Seufzen, das er gerade ausgestoßen hatte?  
Schauer liefen seine Wirbelsäule hinunter und er spürte Hitze zwischen seinen Beinen, Erregung, ohne dass ein harter Schwanz sich gegen seine Prostata presste. 

Dean hob den Kopf und Sam fing ein Glitzern in den grünen Augen. „Ist immer noch die Stelle, nicht wahr.“  
Sam nickte nur und keuchte, als Dean den Kopf wieder senkte und an seinem Hals zu saugen begann. Er wollte Dean nicht vormachen, dass er sich erinnerte, aber noch viel weniger wollte er, dass der damit aufhörte, was er tat. Deans Hand wanderte über seine Brust. Ein schwieliger Daumen rieb seine Brustwarze und Sams Hüften wollten sich erneut heben, und wurden doch von Deans Gewicht festgehalten.  
Dean lachte gegen Sams Schlüsselbein, als er die andere Brustwarze berührte und Sam seine Beine öffnete, die um Deans Mitte schlang, versuchte, seinen Unterleib gegen ihn zu bewegen.  
Dean leckte über Sams Adamsapfel, den Puls und erhob sich dann, trotz des Protestlautes, von dem Sam sich nicht vorstellen konnte, das der seiner eigenen Kehle entstammt war.  
„Nur Geduld“, flüsterte Dean. „Ich kenne dich, besser als du dich selbst. Ich kenne jede deiner geheimen Stellen, jeden Griff und jeden Laut, den du hervorbringst. Mehr noch, ich weiß, was sie bedeuten.“  
Er zog sich das Hemd und gleichzeitig das Unterhemd über den Kopf und Sam streckte seine Hände aus, um die nackte Haut zu berühren. Doch nur damit Dean ihn amüsiert zurückstoßen konnte, während er seine Hose öffnete und mit bemerkenswertem Geschick und ohne aufzustehen, dieselbe abstreifte.  
Keine Unterwäsche und ein Teil von Sams Verstand begann zu funktionieren, als er sich aufsetzte und aus der eigenen Kleidung zu kämpfen versuchte. Er öffnete seine Hose, doch bevor er sie ausziehen konnte, lag er wieder auf dem Rücken und Dean über ihm, der nun offene Küsse über seine Brust und seinen Bauch hinunter regnen ließ, bevor er an Sams Jeans zerrte und mit einem Ruck den Penis befreite. Sam schrie auf, als Deans Hand sich um ihn schloss und unbarmherzig pumpte. Dean lachte, ließ ihn los und zog Jeans und Boxer über Beine und Füße, kroch dann auf allen Vieren über Sam, bevor seine Lippen erneut Sams Hals fanden.  
Sam spürte Deans steifen Schwanz gegen seinen und er stöhnte, ergriff Deans Arme, seine Schultern, hielt sich fest. Ein Geräusch neben ihm, das Öffnen einer Tube und nur einen Augenblick später fühlte Sam Deans Finger wieder um seinen Schwanz, dann dahinter gleiten, bis die Spitze des Zeigefingers in ihn eindrang.  
Sam spreizte die Beine und Deans zweite Hand kam ihm zur Hilfe, umfasste die Innenseite seines Knies und hob das linke Bein an, bis er sich weit offen fühlte und Deans Finger in ihn glitt. Der verrieb das Gel, entzog sich und Sam wollte ihm mit dem Becken folgen, keuchte wieder. 

Dean kehrte mit zwei Fingern zurück, drang tief ein und spreizte sie in Sams Innerem. Er verteilte mehr Gel, massierte den engen Muskel, krümmte die Finger und ließ sie langsam über Sams Prostata wandern.  
„Dean“, flehte Sam und bewegte seine Hüften, pfählte sich auf die Finger, die nur kurz entschwanden und dann zu dritt zurückkehrten.  
Es schmerzte nicht, nicht wirklich, doch dann, mit einem Mal war es großartig, als Dean wiederholt, schnell und heftig in ihn stieß, den Akt vorweg nahm. Als er sich entzog weinte Sam fast.  
Er hörte das Knistern der Kondomverpackung und seine rechte Hand suchte seinen steifen, pulsierenden Schwanz. Doch wieder schlug Dean seine Hand weg. Und dann war er über ihm, packte nun sein rechtes Bein und legte es sich über die Schulter, sah auf Sam herab und der spürte den harten Penis gegen seinen Eingang. „Dean“, stöhnte er und der lächelte und schob dann sein Becken mit einem Ruck vorwärts, drang mit dem ersten Stoß tief in ihn ein. Sam warf seinen Kopf zurück auf das Kissen. Er ließ seine Arme zur Seite fallen, krallte die Finger ins Laken und begegnete dem Stoß. Dean keuchte auf und begann nun sofort mit einem schnellen, gierigen Rhythmus.  
In Sams Ohren rauschte es. Er vergaß sich, vergaß, was geschehen war, fühlte Dean in sich und wusste, dass dies richtig, vertraut, sein Leben war. Er kam rasch, heftig, und kam gleichzeitig dort an, wohin er gehörte, immer schon gehört hatte.  
Dean hämmerte weiter in ihn, rieb über das empfindliche Nervengewebe und Sam seufzte erschöpft, öffnete sich weiter, nahm ihn tiefer in sich auf, bis der stockte, noch einmal zustieß und sich in das Kondom entlud.  
Er keuchte und Sam fand seine Augen, fing seinen Blick. Dean lächelte, entzog sich vorsichtig, bevor er über Sam zusammensank, auf ihm liegenblieb, seine Lippen auf Sams Hals gepresst.  
Sam drehte sich zu ihm auf die Seite, suchte seinen Mund, öffnete ihn mit Leichtigkeit. Er schloss die Augen, schmeckte Dean, fühlte wie seine Zunge blind ihren Weg fand, Deans Zunge begegnete. ‚Daheim‘, dachte er und sah sich selbst als Kind, allein mit dem Bruder, der für ihn sorgte, der ihn beschützte und seine Wunden heilte. Er sah sich als Jungen, der zu dem Größeren aufsah, der bereits wusste, dass die Liebe, die er fühlte zu groß war, als dass er sie ertragen konnte. Er sah sich und Dean auf der Jagd, im Wagen, bedroht von Tod, Verlust und dem Schrecken der Einsamkeit. Sah wie sie sich aneinander festhielten, mit Händen, Mündern und geflüsterten Worten.  
Und auch wenn er sich nicht mehr an alles erinnerte, das Eine wusste er nun. Ein anderes, besseres Zuhause hatte es für ihn nie gegeben und würde es nie geben. Nicht in diesem Leben. 

Ende


End file.
